


Inktober: Lost

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a Pushover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony stopped on his way to the bedroom.Steve had sprawled out on the couch and was drawing something in his sketchbook. Bucky had dragged the coffee table over to his chair and was playing solitaire. Meanwhile, Clint was sitting on the floor with a large, blond dog in his lap. Clint was feeding said dog pizza.Tony stared. The dog’s left eye was missing and his front paw was bandaged. He also smelled like he was in desperate need of a bath.“Does someone want to tell me why there is a dog here?” Tony asked the room.





	Inktober: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166665443833/inktober-lost).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Tony stopped on his way to the bedroom.

Steve had sprawled out on the couch and was drawing something in his sketchbook. Bucky had dragged the coffee table over to his chair and was playing solitaire. Meanwhile, Clint was sitting on the floor with a large, blond dog in his lap. Clint was feeding said dog pizza.

Tony stared. The dog’s left eye was missing and his front paw was bandaged. He also smelled like he was in desperate need of a bath.

“Does someone want to tell me why there is a dog here?” Tony asked the room.

“Because I found him,” Clint answered matter of factly. “He was injured and I took him to the vet. I checked the lost posters and couldn’t find anything that matched. Poor guy needs a home.” Clint cupped the dog’s face and turned it toward Tony. “And we have a very big home.”

Tony turned to Bucky and Steve. “You two are going along with this?”

“We’re fine with the dog, but it’s your place,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded.

In other words, Tony either got to be the bad guy or the hero. Exasperation wore on Tony. “He might be in danger staying here. We have several enemies.”

“Lucky’s smart. He can take care of himself.” Clint hugged the dog.

Clint had named the dog? Tony mentally cursed. That meant they were already in too deep. “We’re going to have to figure out pet insurance, and I’m going to need him brought down to the workshop so I can get his measurements. I’ve never built armor for a dog before, but it can’t be that hard.”

Clint beamed. “Is that a yes to keeping Lucky?”

“Yes, but you’re in charge of feeding and taking care of him. Just because I can build a robot to care for Lucky, doesn’t mean I will.”

“But you’ll build armor for the dog.” Bucky pointed out with a smile.

“Lucky deserves protection in case anyone attacks.”

“Lucky, thank Tony,” Clint commanded.

Lucky barked at Tony and wagged his tail.

“Told you he was smart.” Clint glowed with pride.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony loosened his tie and headed to the bedroom. He was going to switch into something more comfy and join his boyfriends in the living room. “I’m going to build him a helmet with a laser.” He was also going to build Lucky jet boots. Also, if a few emails with suggestions for dog toys appeared in Clint’s inbox the next day, then that would just be a coincidence.


End file.
